The atrocitys over the Berlin wall
by midnightbittersweet
Summary: When Prussia finally gets home after thirty one years of being ruled by Russia he isn't quiet the same. While he refuses to talk about the events that occurred over the wall with Russia, Germany is more then concerned enough to continue to ask until Prussia finally spills it. Now its all about whether he really wants to know. (M for mentions of rape and torture)
1. Chapter 1 Germanys POV

**A!N I have seen a lot of these types of**

**Fics but none of the kind I want to see**

**And the ones I do like Never update and so I though**

**Well if I enjoy them **

**Then others must too and might even be**

**As upset as I am so I wrote this**

**Now presenting **

**The atrocities over the Berlin wall**

**Third person Pov**

The day Prussia was taken away Germany cried. Germany never cries. Well he hasn't for a while. In his life he has only cried about three times. Once when Germania died, when Italy left him for the allies and after Russia dragged Prussia away with him. When Prussia was out of sight where ever Russia took him that's when Germany snapped. He threw things and yelled at all of the allies. He broke a few tables and threw things at the allies. Not even Italy or Japan could calm him down. To make it short it was one of the most devastating things that could happen to him and he was grief stricken. After a while once the Berlin Wall went up it seemed like Germany would never see Prussia again. Despite how he may act he loves Prussia. They're brothers and he would never want anything to happen to Prussia.

**Germanys pov**

I was sitting at my desk in my study. _It's been 31 years since Prussia was taken_. I looked at the clock and sighed. "He will come back you know.." Italy startled me out of my trance.

He and Japan seemed to just have walked in. I nodded my head in their direction as a simple gesture of acknowledgment. I looked out my window which had a perfect view of the wall. By this point in time it had all kinds of graffiti scrawl all over it. _I wonder if there's more on the other side. _I smirked at that thought. _Maybe Prussia helped with that feat. _My smile dimmed when I thought about Prussia. "Gott I hope he's okay." I mumbled under my breath sighing. "I bet he is German-sun." Japan said placing a few papers on my desk. "Ve~ I bet he's just fine." Italy said trying to lighten the mood with a smile. "The rebuilding is going well we have made a lot of progress in the last thirty years and everything seems to be finally finished." I nodded my head and looked through the papers.

My work was interrupted by cheering a lot of it and what seemed to be rumbling and smashing. I ran to my window to see the wall coming down and people lined up either braking and smashing the wall or cheering on the ones that were. A smile cracked itself on my face and I ran down to the spectacle with the allies, Italy, and Japan following behind.

Once we got out side they had given the last blow to the wall and we all witnessed its falling. I cheered watching it crumbled after all this time. There was a rush of people from both sides, crying, screaming for loved ones and laughing.

I whipped my head around looking for the white hair of the only person I would care to see right now. I was scanning left to right then finally. "WEST!" I saw my brother running towards me. I ran too and we met in the middle of it hugging each other like if we didn't hug hard enough the other would just slip through our fingers. And for the fourth time in my life. I cried.

**A!N pretty good for a first chapter right**

**We are going to get into what happened to Prussia**

**Over the wall a little later**

**But we will get into it okay**


	2. Chapter 2 Prussias POV

**A!N Okay prussias view of the **

**Situation when the **

**Wall fell and what he was doing during **

**The great fall**

**Prussia's pov**

I was walking down the hall with Lithuania. We we're just talking and exchanging some information. He was telling me Russia was currently out and so we didn't have to worry about much for the time being. I was shoveling threw a few papers that Russia gave me last night and worrying about whether or not I was going to be able to do it in time. It was a large stack of papers around 7 inches thick and they were all due tomorrow. My one good left eye scanned the top paper. My right eye was covered by a bandage. My eye was still there of course it just wasn't healed though. Of course it would probably heal faster if Russia would just stop-… I sighed and headed to my room to get started on the papers. I got a peak out of a window towards the wall that kept me from my brother. The damn thing Russia built just to tell me there was no way I was going to get back to them. To Hungary, to my brother, to my home. _No they don't care about you anymore remember what Russia said. _I sighed again and looked to the floor. I drew the curtains on the window so I didn't have to look at the damn Wall anymore. I rubbed the bandage on my right eye and started walking to my room.

I was sitting and trying to get the paperwork done when all the sudden someone burst through my doors. I flinched and gave a nerves twitch. I developed one after about a year of living with Russia and just haven't bothered trying to fix it. "GILLLLLLLL!" the nice maid that kept me company when- … when I first got here nearly tackled me yelling my name in a Russian accent. We were wall forced to learn the damn language and only speak Russian but considering Russia wasn't in the house at the moment we didn't really watch it all that much. Though we are all deathly afraid of breaking the rules there are few things we are lenient about when Russia isn't in the house. "ugh! What! what is it Midnight!" (**A!N yes I put my Oc in the story don't worry I don't make my Oc the center of attention like many people do she's just a side character**) "THE WALL!" She screamed. Just then the rest of the Baltic's ran in the room. Latvia ran up to me. "Gil the wall is falling." I froze. Midnight jumped out of my arm and handed me my cross necklace, except it had a small locket charm on it. I opened the locked to see a picture of all three of the Baltic's on one side and a picture of Midnight on the other. I looked up and smiled at them. "thank you." Midnight froze "…. AHHHHH HE SMILED TORIS HES SMILING ESTONY ESTONY LOOOOOKKK HE IS SOOOOO CUUUUTTTTEEEE!" Ever since Maste-… ever since Russia let me out of … the room Midnight had basically made it her mission to make me smile as much as possible.

I got up and ran to my window opening it to see it confirmed. The damn wall was being torn at and destroyed. I cracked another smile and pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming, Because heaven knows that I had this type of dream a lot. Midnight had to pull me away from viciously pinching my skin before I actually drew blood that I'm pretty sure I couldn't afford to lose. I ran out of the room hugging Midnight, kissing Toris on the head, high fiving Lithuania, and shaking Estonia's hand on my way out. I ran through the halls and only stopped at the front door. I was always forbidden to leave the house. I froze out the door and my hand reached out shaking. It being drilled painfully in my head that I should never leave this was going to be one of many mental barriers I have to go through but I guess we will get through each once we get to them. My hand touched the knob slightly and reeled back a little before I finally took the leap of faith and opened the door. Once I got out side I froze again. I inhaled deeply this being the first fresh air I have really experienced in over thirty years. Then I ran again. I ran all the way to the wall and started frantically searching for Germany. The same thoughts that Russia drilled in my mind running threw my head. _You think Germany cares. Your home is the other way. Maybe if you turn around now the punishment will be less severe. _Then I saw him. "WEST!" He looked my way then ran to me. and we hugged each other. For the very first time in thirty years.

**A!N adorrible **

**Wow Prussia is a little broken huh**

**Well anywho**

**I hope you guys injoyed chapter two.**


	3. Chapter 3 Not so sure

**A!N okay now lets get to the **

**Good stuff shall we**

**Now I think I have a pretty good idea of **

**Where I'm going with this story now**

** So I know I'm writing like seven**

**Fics at once now. And sorry for the lack of updates. my Stories have**

**Basically been dead with the lack Of views and the reviews and the Reviews **

**and views my stories get keep me motivated so… **

**Third person pov**

They just stood there hugging for what seemed like hours before they both let go. "Bruder I'm so sorry I let Russia take you I-" Germany was cut off by Prussia waving his hand in dismissal. "Nothing you could have done about it bruder." Prussia said. Luckily he still had a German accent. No amount of torture could ever change that. "Prussia!" both Hungary and Austria ran over to the area Prussia and the others were in. "H-Hungary." Prussia smiled again eyes watering. Hungary jumped into his arms. "Oh my god Prussia what happened to your eye!" Hungary nearly yelled. Germany's attention turned to Prussia's right eye. He didn't notice the white bandage around Prussia's eye before but now that he did it was almost impossible to ignore. Prussia traced a finger over the bandage a little confused at the inquiry at first. He in hailed sharply and then realized he still hadn't answered yet. "Oh-… this it's nothing just ignore it." Prussia said with a faint smile. Hungary gave a skeptical look but pushed pass the matter anyway. Though Prussia was living in better conditions for the last 16 years he was still noticeably … different. His hair was less white and more of a dull gray and his eyes had dulled to over the years too. He was also very thin. While he would be pretty thin on his own this was … thinner not sickly so but still. Hungary noticed this as well but didn't mention it knowing he would just chose not to answer the question of 'why' in the first place.

They all exchanged hellos and sorrys, and Prussia was carful the entire time. Moving to hug people like they would slip threw his fingers like sand and being careful of the things he said more then he would normally. Prussia was never the one to sugar coat anything or care what he said and now he was stumbling over his words trying to pick the perfect ones. A few times Prussia would flinch or his only good eye would twitch when they mentioned something about Russia or if someone moved to touch Prussia to quickly, and each time he would just pass it off with a smile or a wave of a hand. Sometimes he would mumble 'force of habit' under his breath.

After a while Germany decided to take Prussia home which Prussia had no disagreements to. The Ride back was silent. More silent then it had ever been in a room with Prussia before. This worried Germany and he started to wonder what really happened over that wall that would make Prussia act like this. When they got home Prussia was hesitant to even touch the house. When he walked up to the door he lightly touched it and inhaled like all of it was a dream and he could be awakened any moment. Germany unlocked the door and opened it. Prussia was hesitant to even step inside and when he did it was almost like if he wasn't carful it would dissipate to nothing.

Germany was officially worried. WHAT DID RUSSIA DO TO HIS BROTHER! Germany approached Prussia carefully and set his hand on Prussia's back making him jump and whip around to him startling Germany. "Prussia.. are you okay." Prussia looked taken back for a few seconds before nodding his head. "of course I am…" Germany wasn't so sure.

**A!N new update tomorrow**

**Bye bye**


	4. Chapter 4 the nightmare

**A!N okey-dokey im back**

**Srry but I needed to wait till school was out to **

**be able to finally update anything.**

**But on the bright side **

**ITS SUMMER WHERE I AM**

**Which means I have 8 more hours to cry over**

**Imaginary people!**

**BTW I have been working on my grammar and spelling so **

**Hopefully you don't have to decode all of **

**My fan fictions as much anymore**

**And everyone who has offered me betas **

**Thank you so much I might just take you up on your offers I really**

**Do want to improve my writing**

**But I'm also flexible so if at any time you for some reason you can't **

**Do it anymore I completely understand**

**Let's get on this next chapter**

_**Prussia's dream**_

_**Trigger warning**_

_ He was back in the basement. His wrists chained to the wall as his head hung low. The door creaked open making his breathing stop in his throat. The man that had imprisoned him had walked in the room, casting a looming shadow in his wake. Gilbert tried to sink into the wall behind him to get away from Ivan. He hated this. He hated him. He hated being so weak and he hated being afraid. Of course there was nothing he could do about it, at least… not anymore._

_ He was currently in a very uncomfortable kneeling position and his body was broken and battered. It looked, almost, as if someone had thrown him around like a rag doll. He had scares old and new that littered his body. He was completely naked except for a sloppily done bandage or two that went over his body. He really never got bandaged unless it was a life threatening injury._

_For the past 15 years he has been tortured in the most inhumane ways possible. Of course this being Prussia we are talking about he obviously wouldn't be broken easily but when Prussia did break he fell hard. _

_"you know my little G.D.R if you only obeyed my rules you would be able to move into the warmer parts of the house…" Russia in an amused tone. Prussia didn't say anything. He rarely gave witty comebacks anymore knowing they would just make things worse. All Prussia would give is a huff of air threw his nose. This is the only indication he would give that he heard the man at all. _

_Russia sighed and approached the broken form. Prussia's heart beat started to thud in his chest and his good eye wouldn't stop twitching, of course there was no way to know if the other eye was twitching too considering it was wrapped in a bandage. It had to be. If it wasn't Prussia would probably have bled out by now. You see Russia had dug a piece of glass from a vodka bottle in that eye in the first year he was here. The eye would have healed nicely if Russia hadn't continued to play with and open the stitches in the still healing eye. Prussia would still be able to see out of the eye considering he was a country… or … used to be at least. _

_Russia kneeled in front of Prussia and tilted Prussia's head up to look at him. At this motion Prussia snapped his eyes close fearing the pain that would come with this action. He was greatly surprised when instead of a fist colliding with his jaw. Russia's…lips… collided with his. it took Prussia a total of ten seconds to realize what was going on and start trying to fend Russia off. Tears welded in his eyes when he realized there was no use fighting him, But that didn't stop Prussia from trying to stop the other nation from doing this. No one is ever broken enough to try and stop something like this from happening to them. _

_Russia's hand was cupping Prussia's balls and was lightly massaging them at this point causing Prussia to moan a little. Tears finally spilling from Prussia's eyes he sent one last pleading look at Russia to stop. "Now now G.D.R we aren't done playing our new game yet." Russia sent a cold smile to Prussia._

**_End of dream_**

Prussia awoke with a start tears still in his eyes. He looked around panicked and frantically. He calmed himself down enough to make sense of his surroundings after he determined that what he experienced was all a dream… or at least that time around it was. Looking around his room he blinked a few more tears out of his eyes before getting out of the bed and walking around his room. He still is doubting his reality and has just been walking around his room, unpacking, and trying to tell himself that Russia wasn't going to come back for him, for the entire duration of the day. He walked over to the dresser and opened the bottom drawer. Pulling out some burn cream he took off his shirt.

Under his shirt were more scars then could be thought to be on one person's body. Midnight had thankfully packed a few things to help him treat the last of his still healing wounds. Unfortunately Russia had thrown him in the fire place burning his chest and torso almost completely last week and the injury has had yet to heal.

Prussia rubbed the cream in his back quickly before reaching to grab his shirt. He didn't want to be stuck looking at his scars for too long amount of time, it brings back bad memories. Prussia remembered what caused every scar. He had the memory for each seared into his brain and even looking at them was a little too much. Reaching for his shirt rather quickly, he got a quick glimpse of his back instantly regretting it.

On his back was a large scar that took up almost the entire thing. Russia had carved a soviet hammer and sickle on his back. It had scared horribly and would be at least a little visible on his back for almost the rest of his life from how deep the symbol was carved. For now it was horribly obvious and hard to ignore, almost impossible to ignore at all. He quickly pulled his shirt on and threw on a hoody. He looked at the clock seeing it was almost 3 in the morning he sat on his bed.

"…Bruder"

Prussia jumped snapping his head up quickly to see his brother looking at him from his door way. Prussia stood quickly. Mentally cursing himself for the bad habit he pick up from Russia's. (Russia didn't like people sitting in his presents and made it very clear to all his … 'pets') "W-West what are you doing up." Prussia asked somehow calming himself down pretty quickly. "I ... could ask you the same thing." Germany said slowly approaching Prussia. Prussia backed away slightly before stopping himself. _"Its west! he's not going to hurt me!" _Prussia kept mentally berating himself.

Sensing his brother discomfort Germany opted for standing in the door way. A few moments of silence past before Germany finally spoke up. "You know you can tell me anything." Germany said awkwardly looking in Prussia's un-bandaged eye, while Prussia preferred to look at the door frame. Germany sighed after not getting a response from his brother and turned to leave. "You should get some sleep." Prussia nodded his head and Germany left.

Prussia didn't get any more sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5 Russia

**A!N not dead**

**Germanys pov**

I don't know why, but I couldn't sleep. Looking at the lightly ticking clock I saw that it was almost two in the morning. I didn't know what I should do so I just opted for getting up and heading to my office. You would think that now that Prussia was back that I would be able to sleep easier. I silently crept threw the halls as my shoes lightly clicked. I hoped not to wake my brother as I past his room.

It was at about 2:45 when I heard someone screaming. I quickly got up, knocking down my chair as i ran down the hallway following the noise to my brother's room. My heart skipped a beat as I was ready to bust open the door. Then, the screaming stopped and it was replaced by some shuffling. Freezing in shock I ended up waiting a while before opening the door. My eyes scanned the room and landed on my brother who was sitting on his bed. "… Bruder." My own voice startled me. He abruptly got up, staring at me with wide eyes (or eye as it seemed). "W-west what are you doing up." I raised an eye at him as he seemed to shift uncomfortably at my presents. "…. I- could ask you the same thing…" I tried to approach him but was stopped when he stiffened and seemed to step back a little. I backed up and opted for standing in the doorway as an uneasy feeling set in. A few minutes of silence past before I was finally able to find the words to speak up. "You know you can tell me anything right?" I asked slowly. I scanned his face for a second waiting for a response. I sighed and turned around after a few minutes of more silence. "You should get some sleep." I opted to leave the room, closing the door on my way out.

I entered my Study again looking around the room. "What happened to him to make him so flighty?!" I asked myself clutching at the back of a chair in anger.

***time skip to the next day around lunch***

Prussia hasn't come out of his room all day and I am starting to get worried. Every time I knock on the door he just says "I'm fine go away" and hasn't opened the door to even eat anything. I sighed looking at the mug of coffee I was drinking. "Damn" I mumbled.

Someone knocked on the door startling me a little. I open the door to see a large figure there. The smell of vodka wafted into the house and two piercing purple eyes met mine. "Germany. How nice it is to be seeing you again Da!" Russia said walking into the house. His steps boomed threw the house and I froze as I heard a clatter from Prussia's room. "… R-russia what are you doing here?" I asked surprised. "You did not know? My boss told you're boss that I was coming over for peace making correct?" He asked innocently tipping his head. "… I didn't hear from my boss-," "All well. I came over to be making sure of the no hard feelings." He interrupted. I glared at him a little bit then closed the door. The click of the door was the only thing that broke through the heavy silence. I glanced at him a few times before sighing a little. "J-ja I … guess." I said uneasily and a little angrily. "ah that is good…. Do you mind if I use your bathroom?" He asked suddenly. I looked at him suspiciously before pointing at the stairs. "Down the hall to the right." I said the instructions slowly and waited for him to make a move. "Thanks comrade." He said before heading up the stairs.

I waited a while before deciding to follow him. I walked down the winding hall and approached the bathroom. Knocking I waited for a reply. I started to panic when I opened the door and found no one inside. _'Relax …. Maybe he just got lost.' _I looked down all of the halls purposefully avoiding the one that lead to Prussia's room. I panicked as that one became the only one left. Rushing down a few halls I sped toward Prussia's room. My shoes clicked against the floor as I could feel the panic running threw my veins.

I grew uneasy as I heard whispers in another language. I didn't recognize the words but I recognized the language. **_Russian_**

"Ну ГДР я думаю, что вы должны иметь ответ в ближайшее время, что вы думаете?"

"Я ... Я пожалуйста, я ..."

Rushing in I saw Russia there his hand lightly touching Gilberts bandaged eye. "H-Hay!" Both of their heads whipped to me. Annoyance filled Russia's eyes while relief filled Prussia's.

**A!N hahahahah**

**Cliffy!**

**Okay first translations. **

**"Well GDR I think you should have an answer in the near future, what do you think?"**

**"I….I please….I"**

**Okay so I wrote this fic and its midnight where I am so …. You know. **

**G'night**


	6. Chapter 6 21 questions

**A!N ALIVE!**

**Germanys Pov**

Russia's annoyed look disappeared as he turned around to me. "I was just saying hi to Gilbert. Da, … goodbye." He said leaving the room quickly. Gilbert never seemed so afraid, he was shaking and his good eye was twitching. He wrapped his arms around himself his mouth hanging open. "I… uh I… Well …" He stumbled over his words and then quickly turned around to retreat to his room. I rushed over and quickly blocked his way. "What did he say to you?!" I demanded out of concern. Prussia wrung his hands together as his gaze was attracted by everything but me. "He… I…" his stuttering didn't waver as he looked for an answer. I sighed as he tripped over his words. I lightly touched his arm, he jumped like I thought he would, and then firmly gripped it and led him to my study.

We entered the room and I told him to sit down. He did numbly and I sat behind my desk and finished some paper work. After a few minutes of sitting in silence I looked up to see if he was calm enough to talk. He was looking out the window with a little bit of longing. My eyes narrowed in confusion. "Uh… do you want to go outside?" I asked, unintentionally startling him. "I … well …" He never finished his sentence as his gaze wandered to the window again. I sighed and took off my reading glasses. "Are you calm enough to talk now?" I asked slowly trying not to scare him. His breath caught in his throat and he looked over at me. He shook his head no slowly. His hands were clutched in his lap and they were shaking. "… well how about this. We will start with small questions and the ones you don't like you don't have to answer okay." I said trying to make him feel more comfortable in this situation by giving him some more control. He looked down for a minute not making eye contact with me. "Yeah…. O-okay" He mumbled. I nodded my head and we began.

So far he has dodged every question I've asked him. His hair covered his eyes from my view and I struggled to figure out something he would talk to me about. "…Have you seen Gilbird since you got here?" I asked slowly, trying to keep my patients. He looked up at me and shook his head. "Not yet. Is he still around?" He asked a little cautious, I sighed at least he answered something. "Not as much since you left but he comes every night so that I can feed him." I said putting down my reading glasses that I was twiddling with. "Thank you for taking care of him for me." He said playing with his fingers. "No trouble." I said hopping to keep the conversation going. "Are you hungry? I mean because you haven't eaten anything all day…" I said slowly. "N-no I'm fine." Gilbert said tensing a little. I sighed, I didn't know what was going on with him. All I knew was it had to do with Russia and it was something bad enough to keep from me and make him act like this. I rubbed my forehead, this is going to be a long day.

**Prussia's Pov**

I tensed as Russia retaliated. My eye was twitching and my heart was thundering in my chest. I couldn't breathe or register anything around me. I wrapped my arms around myself in an attempt to pull myself together. "I…. uh I…. Well…" I began talking at some point because I needed to think of something to tell Germany. My eye darted to him and back at the floor. _I can't do this. _I moved to go back inside my room, but Germany moved to get in-between me and the door way. "What did he say to you?!" I shifted staring at the floor and stuttering out something that at some point I don't think were real words. I jumped and almost screamed as Germany brushed against my arm. He grabbed my arm firmly and lead me down the hallway. I looked back to my room in dismay, but let him lead me to his study.

He asked me to sit so I did, not really knowing what else to do at this point. Germany started on some paper work and I sighed in relief at not having to answer questions at this moment. I think my shaking died down at some point and I looked out of the window in delight. I forgot that we had a garden in the back, (Due to Italy's love for plants) and was watching bugs fly from them or sway in the wind. "Do you want to go outside?" Germany's voice made me jump as I tried to think of something to say. "I… Well…" '_No…no i can't i...not right now but ...maybe someday…' _I sighed a little at my thought and watched a ladybug fly away. "Are you calm enough to talk now?" I stifled a gasp and tried not to choke on my breath. I shook my head hoping that if I said no that he would push it to another day and we would never actually have to talk about it. "… well how about this. We will start with small questions and the ones you don't like you don't have to answer okay." Germany sounded calm while he spoke. My eyes burned with tears, not enough to break the flood gates but enough to make my eyes wet. I hope to god that Germany didn't notice. "Yeah… O-okay." I said trying to give an answer.

So far I have said no to almost all of his questions. The first one he asked me was 'what happened to your eye' the answer to which I stumbled over for a while before saying no to. I didn't want to talk about anything right now and I just wanted to be alone. "Have you seen Gilbird since you got back?" I froze as he asked this and shook my head. "No not yet. Is he still around." _I haven't seen him but I would like to._ "Not as much since you left but he comes around every night so I can feed him." I nodded my head slightly. "Thank you for taking care of him for me." I played with my fingers while I waited for him to make the next move. "No trouble." I almost sighed in relief when he didn't ask another question. "Are you hungry? I mean because you haven't eaten anything all day…" I froze a little and clenched my jaw. I haven't eaten in a while but I have gotten so use to it that I don't even feel hungry anymore. I was worried that once I ate something the hunger would come crashing into me again and that would be hard to explain. "N-no I'm fine." He rubbed his forehead and I could tell that he was getting tired of me. Maybe he will just let me leave and drop it… that would be nice.

**A!N Okay.**


	7. Chapter 7 Following

**A!N Hi**

**Germany's POV**

The days seemed to drag on as Prussia's jumpiness didn't seemed to get much better. He also still refused to talk to me about it, and I've read that I shouldn't push it. I don't think that he has eaten for the entire time he's gotten back and I can't seem to get him to. I've made up every excuse possible to get him to eat and none of it is working.

I sighed as I continued to make breakfast. I once again tried to think of something to get him to at least try to make some progress. He still hasn't gone outside even though I know he wants to really badly. I don't even know exactly what Russia did to him in the first place whether it was ... physical or... sexual abuse or a mix of the two. I do know that he hasn't eaten for quite a while, probably for months before he even got back and so I always made broths and soups for dinner something easy for him to stomach. That is if he ever eats anything. I was gripping the spatula in my hand a little too tightly as my mind wandered. I felt a presents in the room and paused as I looked over my shoulder to see Prussia standing unsure in the door way. I looked away quickly before he noticed that I had seen him. I didn't want to scare him off and I know that would scare him. He's done this before.

He stood there as I finished making the wurst and eggs and turned toward the table. He seemed to start slowly inching out of the room and I panicked a little trying to think of a way to get him to stay here. I sighed as he actually left and I sat down. **_… damn_**

The rest of the day I noticed Prussia following me. He would leer in doorways or walk a few yards away from me and hide behind walls. I was curious as to why but I decide not to mention it, he was probably working up the courage to do something and I didn't want to accidentally shove him further in his shell. I didn't care what it was at this point I just wanted him to do _something_ hell I would even welcome a prank or something! God a prank from Gilbert sounded surprisingly good right now. I sighed and looked over my shoulder to see Gilbert had disappeared once again. I looked around for another moment before walking to my study and getting to work. Prussia appeared a few hours later. Just looking into the room with the door barely cracked.

**Prussia's pov**

I was deteriorating. I could feel it. Whether this was my fault or something else… It was probably my fault. I was refusing to eat at all for a... few select reasons. Germany stopped questioning me about what happened at Russia's house which I am not sure how to feel about.

I couldn't make sense of most of my feelings anymore. I didn't trust my body anymore for... again various reasons. I didn't want to be alone but I was too afraid to ask anything of Germany. I settled for following him around. To my knowledge he hasn't noticed and I hope he doesn't. I stood outside of the kitchen watching him cook. I kind of wanted to say something to him and was running possible options but I ended up freezing up when he turned around and almost running out of the room. I berated myself for about an hour after that and nearly started crying **(A!N he did cry but even this Prussia will not admit that)**. I followed him around for the rest of the day and only left about three or four times. It was probably really stupid of me but it made me feel less alone and gave me something to do for the rest of the day. It made me feel better knowing that there wasn't a wall in between me and him anymore. Well... physically at least.

He didn't seem to notice me all day which I am grateful for. I watched him as he scratched down some notes on a piece of paper. I sat there and watched for a while and then left. I didn't want to feel like a stalker. I walked back to my room my footsteps echoing throughout the house.

_I hated feeling alone._

**A!N okay before I go any further, I am not doing a **

**Germancest fic. Nothing wrong with the ship **

**I think that they just have a strong brother bond and**

**Nothing more.**


	8. Chapter 8 showers

**A!N okay im alive**

**Fooled you didn't I **

**Germany's pov**

Gilbert was lingering outside of the door to my study again. The crack that he made in the door to peer through got a little bigger each day and so it was a little easier to see him there. He has lingered just outside of my sight everyday for the past two weeks and I didn't know how to feel about it. I sighed and looked up over to him. He physically started making me feel guilty. "Gilbert… you can come in you know." He froze up and shut the door quickly. I got up quickly and almost ran over to the door. I opened it to see Gilbert standing outside of the door. He was looking at the floor with his arms wrapped around his middle. "…Gil-," I wasn't able to get much out before he left down the hallway. I didn't follow him knowing that would make things worse. **…. Damn**

**Prussia's pov**

I rushed to my room quickly. I really, really didn't want to face Ludwig right now, but I also didn't want to be alone… I sat on my bed and blankly stared at the door. I sighed after a while, knowing Ludwig wasn't following me. I looked at the floor and sat, the silence almost suffocating me. I hummed a little trying to create a little noise.

**Germany's pov**

I froze as he fled. Sighing I sat back down at my desk. What happened to him! I really don't want to think that Russia …. That he… I stood and walked out of the room. I needed some air.

**Prussia's pov**

I sighed as I got up. I decided I needed to take a shower. I take a lot of those now a day's don't I. I walked to the bathroom quickly turning the water on and hopping in, not even waiting for the water to warm up first.

I scrubbed my flesh raw as if I was trying to rub and claw it off. I almost did at one point when I started to see blood. My scrubbing wavered for only a second before I started again more vigorously. Tears, water and blood spilled to mix in the drain. I clawed at my skin again before backing up and sliding down the wall of the shower. _What the hell was I doing._

**Germany's pov.**

I sighed and tapped my foot impatiently. After walking out of my study I heard the shower and decided to go make a something to eat. I heated up the soup I made the other night. After awhile I realized it had been about an hour and a half since Gilbert had got in the shower. I wanted to know why and I was starting to worry.

I sighed as I heard the water turn off.

**Prussia's pov**

I sniffed pathetically before peeling myself off the floor and turning off the water. I treated my new wounds and made sure to bandage the badly scraped skin. I stared in the mirror for a while. I took the bandage off my eye and was staring at the wound. It was almost healed by now which was good. It was basically just a socket before, but the new eye was noticeably gray now. It was still red but gray to the point it looks like the red went through a filter. I bandaged the eye quickly. I suppose it's okay just to pretend that it will never heal or something so I don't have to look at it. I put my close on and walked out of the bathroom.

I ran into something hard and looked up to see Ludwig standing there.

**...damn**

**Germany's pov**

I caught Gilbert as he almost fell over after running into me. "Are you okay?" I asked quickly. He nodded his head before trying to pull away. I hesitated but pulled away from him. He stumbled back before looking over at me. "I-I'm sorry for following you." I stood shocked for a moment. "… T-There is nothing to apologize for." I said quickly. "If you wanted … I don't know… company? You should have just asked." I stumbled over my words still unsure of why he was following me in the first place. He seemed to tense again but he flinched in pain at the action. _What… _"Prussia…." I said his name slowly. "What's wrong?" He seemed to get scared and I immediately changed my approach. "Are you hurt? Because if you are I want to help." I said quickly. He started to flee and I immediately grabbed his arm to stop him. He flinched again and tried to pull away and I froze in horror.

I slowly reached down and pulled up his shirt sleeve to see bandages there covered in blood. Fresh blood. "W-what happen-," he pulled away and immediately ran off.

**…Damn**

**A!N Chapie is up~!**


	9. Chapter 9 IMPORTANT

**A!N**

**No I am not abandoning this story**

**I am revising it **

**I have found a lot of thing in this to be repetitive or just**

**Silly when it came to writing events**

**And the ooc-ness of my characters has even started to get on my nerves **

**So I decided I would rewrite this entire thing**

**Thank you and come back for the revised version later.**


End file.
